to love a trixter
by DarkenedRose24
Summary: It is rated M for future chapters! I don't really know what my future possible chapters will contain. After Loki's attempt to take over Midgar, Thor talks to the trixter god in the man's cell in New York, only to find out things weren't as the blond god had expected. CONTAINS SLASH! THAT MEANS BOY X BOY LOVE! DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT! ODIN BASHING! MINOR FRIGGA BASHING!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AVENGERS OR THE CHARACTERS OF THOR! THOSE BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE WRITERS!  
I JUST OWN THE STORY IDEA/PLOT OF THIS FIC!**

**"speech"**

_**'thought' **_

* * *

After the whole fight on Midgar, Loki sat in his cell that they had put him in until Thor took him HOME to Asgard. He sighed and leaned against the wall, knowing they had video feed of his cell. He grumbled and sulked, mulling over his crappy life. HE put his head in his hands and groaned. "Damn it..." he muttered under his breath, thoroughly hating his life. He glanced up when he heard the door to his cell open and then looked away when Thor walked in. "Come to gloat have you?" he asked bitterly.

Thor blinked at his brother's question and sighed softly. "No Loki. I haven't. I just came to try to understand why you would do all of this." the blond walked in and leaned against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest, watching the man he called brother sulk.

Loki glared up at him and crossed his arms. "Why would _you_ care? YOU are the _perfect_ one. The **REAL** son of the Allfather." he spat out bitterly. "I bet this makes you happy to know I can never have the throne or take it from you." he added, still glaring at the tall blond he had always thought of as a brother... until he had found out otherwise.

The god of thunder blinked in surprise and sighed softly, glancing at the camera, telling Tony to turn off the feed silently before sitting next to his brother in all but blood. "What are you talking about you idiot?" he bopped the trixter god on the head.

Loki huffed and moved away from the blond, standing to lean against the wall. "Shut up. You're the _perfect_, **TRUE** son of Odin and the Allmother. Me? I'm just a nobody. A fucking monster." he glared at the blond again and crossed his arms angrily over his chest. "Did you have fun growing up, knowing i was **ADOPTED**? Knowing I can never take the throne? Where you happy I have never fit in?" he asked, anger, hurt, betrayal, and sadness coated his voice, though his face still showed no emotion at all.

Thor blinked in shock and stared up at the raven haired male he had always had thought of as brother. "Loki... was that the reason for everything? For trying to take over Midgar?" he asked in a quiet voice, feeling angry at his father for this, never telling him and his brother. "was that the reason for all the pranks growing up?" he asked quietly, feeling guilty for everything he bad he had said and done to the man in front of him as they grew up.

Loki laughed bitterly and clutched his stomach as he laughed. "You mean to tell me they never told you?! Oh that's rich!" he snorted in disbelief and shook his head. "Yes. That would be the reason why I grew up the way I did, pranking everyone, trying to fit in and gain Odin's approval, never knowing I'd never have the one thing I had always craved growing up." he sighed softly and sank to the floor, sliding down the wall onto his behind.

The blond Asgardian shook his head softly and sighed. "No Loki. I never knew. I always had thought of you as a brother. Sometimes mo..." Thor stopped talking then and blinked a few times at where his thoughts where headed. _'NO! Bad Thor! Bad brain! He may not be blood related but he is still your brother!'_ he shouted in his mind, scolding his inner self.

Loki scoffed and shook his head. "Bull shit. You treated me the same as everyone else treated me." he spat angrily and bitterly at the gorgeous... Loki paused his train of thought and growled under his breath. _'Damn it! Thor is **NOT**_ GORGEOUS!' he shuddered at his thoughts and scowled, glaring at the blond on his cot.

Thor watched his brother as the man's face expressions changed through things he didn't really understand. The blond sighed and stood. "I just came to tell you that we, meaning you and I, will be going back to Asgar next week. I am sorry Loki... for everything." he stated in a whisper as he went to the door and left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AVENGERS OR THE CHARACTERS OF THOR! THOSE BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE** WRITERS!  
I** JUST OWN THE STORY IDEA/PLOT OF THIS FIC!**

**"speech"**

_**'thought'**_

**_"FLASHBACK"_**

* * *

_PREVIOUSLY:_

_The blond Asgardian shook his head softly and sighed. "No Loki. I never knew. I always had thought of you as a brother. Sometimes mo..." Thor stopped talking then and blinked a few times at where his thoughts where headed. 'NO! Bad Thor! Bad brain! He may not be blood related but he is still your brother!' he shouted in his mind, scolding his inner self._

_Loki scoffed and shook his head. "Bull shit. You treated me the same as everyone else treated me." he spat angrily and bitterly at the gorgeous... Loki paused his train of thought and growled under his breath. 'Damn it! Thor is **NOT** GORGEOUS!' he shuddered at his thoughts and scowled, glaring at the blond on his cot._

_Thor watched his brother as the man's face expressions changed through things he didn't really understand. The blond sighed and stood. "I just came to tell you that we, meaning you and I, will be going back to Asgar next week. I am sorry Loki... for everything." he stated in a whisper as he went to the door and left._

* * *

Loki scoffed as he watched his brother go, secretly happy the blond never knew the truth. _'At least Thor's actions were never lies.'_ he thought bitterly, knowing the Avengers were back to watching him again. He thought back to his childhood and how he found out he wasn't an Asgardian.

_**-line break/flashback!-**_

_Loki wandered through the library of their home in Asgar. He blinked when he came upon a black leather book with no title. He picked it up and sat down to read it, his interest caught. He opened it and blinked a few times in shock, having found it wasn't a book, but a journal. His **FATHER'S ****personal** journal. The man began to read, finding the first entry about himself. He quickly scowled as he read and slowly became angry and hurt as he read how he was found abandoned in the Bifrost. Soon Loki read through the entire thing and tucked the book into a pocket before going to locate Frea, the only person in Asgar who had ever treated him somewhat normally and respectfully. 'so that was why she always let me get away with the pranks I pulled...' he thought bitterly as he headed for the woman's room._

_Frigga blinked as she heard a knock on her door. She stood up and opened it to see Loki there. "Loki! What a surpri..." she stopped mid sentence as she saw the look on his face. 'How did he find out?' she thought as she moved aside to let her son into the room._

_Loki scoffed and walked into the room, dropping the journal into a small coffee table in the room and flopped into a chair. "Why?" he asked, bitterness and betrayal lacing his words as he spoke._

_The allmother sighed and sat down in front of him. "I wanted to tell you... I really did... You were always my favorite." she started and looked down into her lap where her hands were folded. "Odin made me swear never to tell you the truth. In all honesty my husband isn't the same as he used to be." she admitted softly._

_Loki snorted and looked at the woman he had always called mother. "Out of everyone in Asgar I never expected YOU to betray me like this. MOTHER." the raven haired male stood and sighed as he made his way to the door, keeping the journal on him, planning on keeping it or destroying it he wasn't sure. He sighed and walked to his room to pack._

**_-line break/end flashback!-_**

Loki growled at his thoughts and huffed in annoyance, not really looking for a way out. Yeah he didn't want to go back to Asguard, but he didn't really want to stay here either. So for once he listened to his brother, though he hated doing that. He hid a scoffed as he remembered the conversation he had had with the blond god. "Like hell he is sorry..." he muttered brokenly. "He's always enjoyed torturing me. proving to Odin I am worthless..." he sighed and leaned against the wall.

Thor frowned as he watched his brother on the feed in the control room. He didn't understand why Loki hated him so. He sighed as he thought back to the day things changed. The day Loki had started acting a bit different, a little colder, throwing insults back and getting himself(Thor) into trouble and relishing in it.

**_-LINE BREAK! FLASHBACK!-_**

_Thor came home from his mission and walked towards his room to clean up before supper. Things here at home were quiet. **TOO** quiet. The blond god hummed slightly in thought and decided to go find his brother after he had cleaned up._

_He sighed as he walked the halls after his shower, heading for Loki's room. He paused in thought, scrunching his brow, wondering if the young man was even in the room. he sighed and shrugged. "If he isn't in his room I'll look in the library then the garden." he mused aloud before knocking on the door.  
_

_Loki heard the knock and closed his book. "If it is Odin or Frigga go away. I do not wish to talk to you." he called out, not wanting to speak to anyone of the Odin family, he was thinking of using the tesserect to leave this place. He hated it here._

_Thor sighed and paused in thought again, wondering why his brother disrespected father and mother by calling them their names. "Loki. I am not Father. Nor am I a woman. So I am not Mother either. I just wished to talk to you."  
_

_Loki snorted and opened his door, anger showed on his face and bitterness in his voice as he spoke. "you mean you've come to gloat over your latest success? no thanks. Go find Sef or someone else to bother." he moved to shut his door. "Oh, and have my lunch sent up to my rooms. As well as Dinner when the time comes. I will not be eating with the family." he moved and shut the door.  
_

_Thor blinked in surprise at the coldness his brother permeated as he spoke. "Come now brother..."_

_Loki interrupted him with a sneer. "I am not your brother. go away. now." he stated and slammed the door in the thunder god's face._

**_-LINE BREAK! FLASHBACK END!-_**

Thor sighed and shook his head. Ever since then they had thrown insults at each other and had not been able to be in the same room together without trying to kill each other for a very long time. The blond god watched the man on the screen sadly and looked at the box of Loki's clothes and things they had taken from the man. He was supposed to have had looked through it. He stood and grumbled, not wanting to but he knew he had to. He blinked as he found a small, worn, black journal. He sat back down at the desk, looking slightly stunned before shaking it off and opening the book. He blinked as he spotted Odin's name and began reading.

By the time Tony and the other Avengers arrived he had read the entire journal and looked pissed. Tony Stark blinked as he looked at the blond god and tilted his head to the side. "What's wrong Thor?" he asked, feeling a little worried. "Did that ass escape?" he glanced at the video feed and paused, no, Loki hadn't escaped. If it wasn't that then what was wrong? The man of Iron noticed a black leather book in Thor's hands and sighed softly. "I take it you found Loki's journal?" he asked, thinking that's what it was.

Thor jumped as he heard Tony speak and shook his head. "No Sta...Tony. That isn't it. And no, this isn't Loki's journal. It's my _father's_." he spoke and glared at the "innocent" book, wanting nothing more than to destroy it, and Odin... too bad the man already was "asleep". The blond god sighed and slumped in his chair. "I didn't know things were that bad..." he mumbled. "I wonder how long Loki..." he paused, remembering again the day he had come home, the day before his 19th birthday. "Shit..." he growled and stood.

Tony stared at his blond friend and shook his head. "Well?" he asked, wanting to know what was wrong as he watched Loki in his cell.

The god of thunder scowled and tossed the book onto the table. "It was all a lie." he ground out, feeling angry at his father and mother. "Loki isn't an Asguardian." he sighed sadly. "He isn't my brother." a look of hurt flashed across his face as he spoke, hurting as he spoke those words. Loki had always been his brother, no matter what had happened in the past.

Tony Stark scoffed and flopped down, handing over a mug of coffee that the blond loved so much. "So? You two grew up together didn't you?" he asked, stating what he thought was obvious. "Family doesn't have to be blood related to be family. There are different meanings to the term." he stated, going into slight lecture mode.

Thor snorted and sighed softly, Tony was right. Loki would always be his brother, no matter what happened.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AVENGERS OR THE CHARACTERS OF THOR! THOSE BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE WRITERS!**  
**I JUST OWN THE STORY IDEA/PLOT OF THIS FIC!**

**"speech"**

**'thought'**

**"FLASHBACK"**

* * *

**_PREVIOUSLY:_**

_Thor jumped as he heard Tony speak and shook his head. "No Sta...Tony. That isn't it. And no, this isn't Loki's journal. It's my father's." he spoke and glared at the "innocent" book, wanting nothing more than to destroy it, and Odin... too bad the man already was "asleep". The blond god sighed and slumped in his chair. "I didn't know things were that bad..." he mumbled. "I wonder how long Loki..." he paused, remembering again the day he had come home, the day before his 19th birthday. "Shit..." he growled and stood._

_Tony stared at his blond friend and shook his head. "Well?" he asked, wanting to know what was wrong as he watched Loki in his cell._

_The god of thunder scowled and tossed the book onto the table. "It was all a lie." he ground out, feeling angry at his father and mother. "Loki isn't an Asguardian." he sighed sadly. "He isn't my brother." a look of hurt flashed across his face as he spoke, hurting as he spoke those words. Loki had always been his brother, no matter what had happened in the past._

_Tony Stark scoffed and flopped down, handing over a mug of coffee that the blond loved so much. "So? You two grew up together didn't you?" he asked, stating what he thought was obvious. "Family doesn't have to be blood related to be family. There are different meanings to the term." he stated, going into slight lecture mode._

_Thor snorted and sighed softly, Tony was right. Loki would always be his brother, no matter what happened._

* * *

Thor sighed as he walked back to Loki's cell, the chains and gag in his arms. It was time to return and he was regretting it. He knew that the court would give Loki a death sentence if he didn't do anything. He paused as he walked, thinking fast, coming up with a plan. He grinned and walked with more purpose to the cell that held his brother.

Loki looked up from the window in his cell as he sat on the seat attached to it. He scowled as he saw his _brother_ walk in. "come to take me to my death?" he asked bitterly, half hoping he was sentenced to death. he stood and went to the box that held his clothes. he dressed and frowned, finding the journal missing. "Thor?" he asked in a menacing voice.

Thor froze at the tone of his brother's voice. He shivered slightly at how attractive he thought it sounded. The blond paused and frowned at his thoughts before shaking it off and looking to the man who was now dressed. "Yes brother?"

Loki scoffed at the term and glared at the blond. "I am not your brother Thor. I am a Jotun! A monster's race you swore to kill when we were kids." he went to the blond and held out his wrists, waiting to be bound.

Thor sighed and nodded. "I know. I read the journal..." he murmured before he started to bind his brother. "and it doesn't bother me. I still love you."

The trixter snorted in disbelief but stayed silent.

Thor sighed sadly and placed the gag over Loki's mouth. "I am sorry." he whispered, leading the man out from the cell and to a waiting car on the street to take the duo to Stark tower.

Loki sighed inwardly and grumbled slightly, not liking how he was being shamed. He sulked as he walked with his brother, following obediently.

The thunder god and Prince of Asguard shook his head and led his brother out of the car and to the top of Stark Tower. "I truly am sorry brother." he murmured softly before holding out the tesseract for Loki to grab onto as well.

Loki glared at Thor before taking hold of the thing and blinked in surprise at a repaired Bifrost when they appeared on the bridge there.

Thor snorted at his brother's surprise and grinned a bit. "It's been years since you were home. We had time to repair it." he replied simply as he led the way onto the rainbow bridge.

Loki scowled and huffed in annoyance, feeling embarrassed and angry at being humiliated like this. He growled under his breath and quietly walked behind the blond in front of him, not liking where his thoughts were going as he watched his brother's back.

Thor felt his brother's eyes on him and ignored it, thinking it was a glare. He knew Loki hated him. He sighed sadly and shook his head to clear it, leading him back to the palace. The blond let his thoughts wander as he led Loki down the rainbow bridge to the palace, a light bulb going off in his head as he recalled all those _dreams_, thoughts and images he had had of Loki growing up. The blond god growled in annoyance and sulked.

Loki watched Thor's shoulders droop, half wondering what the blond was thinking. He saw the perverberal light bulb go off in the other's brain and he inwardly groaned, what ever was coming next he knew he wasn't going to like it. He hated when ever Thor got an idea. It only meant pain, suffering and more humiliation for him. He gave a huff and shook his head.

* * *

**-TIME SKIP!-**

Thor walked to his brother's chambers, feeling proud of himself for practically saving Loki's life. He wasn't sentenced to death. He practically skipped to the door and knocked before going in. The blond paused when he didn't see Loki anywhere. he shrugged and sat on the bed before looking to the bathroom door, wondering if the raven haired god was taking a bath. Thor's face flushed pink and he shook the images out of his head. "NO! Bad Thor!" he muttered quietly, not noticing Loki had been watching him for the past thirty minutes.

Loki chuckled as he watched Thor, tilting his head to the side when the blond's face flushed pink. He shrugged it off and smirked. "Come to lead me to my death?" he asked, making The god jump.

Thor jumped with a small, quiet "eep" and spun around to face his brother before grinning. "Nope~"

Loki sighed and started to speak. "I'd better dress my best for the behe..." he paused when he registered what the blond said. "wait what?"

Thor snorted and grinned. "You are not sentenced to death." he stated proudly, puffing out his chest.

The green eyed god scowled and crossed his arms. "Deny me that too have you? You always seem to enjoy tormenting me Thor. Tell me what is my judgment?" he asked, running a hand over his face. he knew he wouldn't have liked what ever idea the blue eyed man had thought of a week ago when he brought Loki back.

Thor paused at what the man before him was saying and scowled. "You want to die?" he asked softly.

Loki glared at the blond. "If it means ending my pitiful existence then yes! I want to die." the man paused and sunk to his bed. "and stay dead this time." He murmured softly, feeling frustrated tears springing into his eyes. Loki groaned when h felt the hot tears in his eyes and rubbed at them, turning away from the blond in shame, never having had cried or started to in front of him before. "Tell me Thor. Tell me what my _humiliation_ will be this time?"

* * *

**A/N: Hey all~ That felt like a good place to stop for now. I apologize for any mistakes. I do not have a beta. Thank you for reading~ -bows-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AVENGERS OR THE CHARACTERS OF THOR! THOSE BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE WRITERS!**  
**I JUST OWN THE STORY IDEA/PLOT OF THIS FIC!**

**"speech"**

**'thought'**

**"FLASHBACK"**

* * *

**_PREVIOUSLY:_**

_Thor snorted and grinned. "You are not sentenced to death." he stated proudly, puffing out his chest._

_The green eyed god scowled and crossed his arms. "Deny me that too have you? You always seem to enjoy tormenting me Thor. Tell me what is my judgment?" he asked, running a hand over his face. he knew he wouldn't have liked what ever idea the blue eyed man had thought of a week ago when he brought Loki back._

_Thor paused at what the man before him was saying and scowled. "You want to die?" he asked softly._

_Loki glared at the blond. "If it means ending my pitiful existence then yes! I want to die." the man paused and sunk to his bed. "and stay dead this time." He murmured softly, feeling frustrated tears springing into his eyes. Loki groaned when he felt the hot tears in his eyes and rubbed at them, turning away from the blond in shame, never having had cried or started to in front of him before. "Tell me Thor. Tell me what my humiliation will be this time?"_

* * *

Thor blinked at his brother's words and scowled slightly. "Loki." he said dangerously before pausing when he saw the tears in those beautiful green orbs. The blond sighed deeply and shook his head. "You are sentenced to life on Midgar." he replied to the question, ignoring the humiliation part. Thor felt his heart clench when he watched Loki start to cry. He looked down and sighed softly. "You will still have magic. but everything else will be bound." he informed the raven.

Loki scowled darkly and glared at Thor and crossed his arms, ignoring his inner turmoil and feelings, hiding everything from Thor with a scowl and glare. "Why not just kill me now? That is what the Mortals will do when they find out I am living with them and who I am truly." he didn't notice the part of his robe on his shoulder slipping as he spoke.

Thor gulped when he saw bare flesh and shook his head, focusing instead on the conversation. "Loki..." he paused, not really knowing what to say. He sighed and ran a hand over his face. "look Loki. I am sorry for everything that has happened when we grew up and that has happened recently." he spoke, walking toward his "brother".

Loki snorted and glared at him, trying to ignore the hope that flared in his stomach. "Bull shit Thor." he glared and pushed the blond out of his room. "Out so i can dress." Loki ruthlessly squished down any feelings of hope. He caught the disappointed and sad look in Thor's eyes and felt his heart drop. He scowled and huffed. "You can come back when I am done. When am i to leave for Midgar?"

Thor blinked and looked at his brother. "In three days." he replied simply and ran a hand over his face when the door was closed. He groaned quietly and huffed slightly. _'Argh... these thoughts are going to be the death of me... I shouldn't be feeling this way! He's my BROTHER for Odin's sake!'_ he scowled and sighed once more.

Loki smirked slightly to himself and shook his head, finding amusement in his "brother"'s delima. He sighed as he started packing all of his books into a bag that he had expanded with his magic and which he had charmed to be light weight, no matter how many books he put into it. He charmed another bag for his potions and potion ingredients and plants. He decided to leave some stuff for later to pack, seeing he had three more days. The raven haired male sighed as he wandered out to his balcony and looked out over his beloved Asguard. "I hate my life..." he murmured and put his face in his hands, he didn't hear his brother come back into the room.

Thor watched his brother pack and shook his head sadly. _'Oh Loki...'_ he thought and froze when he saw his brother bending down. He suppressed a whimper and groaned softly.

Loki froze when he heard Thor whimper as he bent to pick up a book. He grinned to himself. _'So that's how he feels about me eh? Let's see how far I can take this.'_ he thought, his gut clenching slightly in hope. He swung his hips slightly and teasingly, grinning deviously to himself.

The thunder god stared at his _brother_ and bit back a whimper. _'Damn it! He's doing this purposefully!'_ he shouted in his mind, finding himself not caring. he sighed and groaned softly. "If you'll excuse me..." he muttered and bolted for the door.

Loki pouted and pinned his brother to the door. "Leaving so soon? I thought you wanted to have fun?" he teased slightly and pressed against the blond, robe slipping open a little.

Thor whimpered slightly and tried to calm himself down. "Loki... stop this." he pleaded half heartedly. The blue eyed blond was trembling slightly in an effort to hold back.

The green eyed god pouted and stopped before moving away from Thor. "Fine fine... no fun." he smirked slightly and went back to packing his books. He sighed softly when he heard the blond leave his room. He sat on his bed with a groan. "What am I doing?" he asked with a small grumble, feeling frustrated at himself. He shook his head before standing and organizing his books, deciding to forget his feelings for now, at least attempt to.

* * *

**THIS PART CONTAINS THORKI FLUFF! IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO READ IT SKIP IT!**

* * *

The day before he was to leave, Loki jumped as Thor barged into his room, having been half asleep, drunker than he has ever been before. "Thor!" he exclaimed in slight frustration. He sighed and looked at the blond's flushed, drunken face before shaking his head and standing, shutting the book he had been reading.

Thor grinned at his brother and draped himself across the man's shoulders. "How are you this fine evening Loki~" he asked, slurring his words and wobbling on his feet.

Loki twitched in annoyance and sighed. "I am fine Thor... at least I was until you barged in here. What do you want? Was there no woman for your entertainment tonight?" he asked, regretting his words after he spoke them.

Thor pouted and huffed. "I just wanted to visit brother~" he leaned into Loki as he felt himself start to sway a bit before both men toppled to the floor, the blond on top of his brother. Loki made an "eep" noise as they toppled over and an "oof" when he landed on his back, on his bed. He winced and gave a half hearted glare at Thor. "Get off me you oaf!" he wriggled slightly, struggling to hide a blush at how close Thor's face was to his own.

During Loki's small rant Thor was quietly looking into Loki's eyes. Once the raven was finished talking he opened his mouth. "Your eyes are pretty..." he murmured drunkenly as he leaned in for a closer look.

Loki gulped and his eyes widened slightly, cursing himself for getting into situations like this. He sighed and turned pink when he registered Thor's comment. He shivered as he felt the blond's breath on his neck and ear. _'Damn it! Why me?!'_ he thought with a whimper, finding himself not minding the situation he found himself in.

Thor continued to stare into his brother's eyes and, against his better judgment, kissed the raven haired male beneath him. He hummed at how good Loki tasted, the more sober side to his brain was panicking slightly at what he was doing but he didn't stop, only pressed closer. Loki froze his struggles at the kiss and his eyes widened comically in sheer shock at what had happened. His heart beat faster and blood rushed to the spot between his hips.

The blond god grinned when he felt his brother against his thigh and ran a hand across Loki's leg, coming to a stop on the raven's hip. "Like this do you Loki?" he asked in a husky whisper. "Tell me brother, how long have you felt such things for me?" he continued.

Loki whimpered slightly and gave a half hearted glare before sighing softly and kissed back, deciding to take a page out of Thor's book and take advantage of the situation. "I have always loved you Thor. All I ever wanted was to be your equal. I never truly wanted the throne or Midgard. I just wanted you to see me and love me like I love you." he admitted with a blush and a sad sigh, knowing Thor would remember nothing of this tomorrow or ever.

Thor hummed at Loki's words and stood shakily. "Really brother?" he asked, grinning to himself as he slowly took his clothes off, intending to show the god before him how much he truly loved him. Loki bit his lip as his stomach clenched in anticipation, knowing what was going to happen if he didn't stop this. He found himself not wanting to stop and let Thor continue what he was doing, watching the blond strip out of his clothes. He bit back a whimper as each piece of clothing his adopted brother took off relieved, perfect, tan, blemish free skin.

Loki groaned inwardly to himself and tried to talk himself into stopping the situation before it could escalate any farther. He trembled slightly and sat up to start taking his own clothes off, knowing this would be a one in a life time chance and he was going to take full advantage of it, if Thor wouldn't remember it tomorrow.

Thor climbed back onto his brother and kissed him again, finding himself addicted to Loki's taste and feel. He rubbed himself against the raven haired younger god and moaned slightly. "L-L-Loki~" he shuddered and bit into Loki's pale neck, leaving a bite mark and a small bruise there. he kissed down the pale chest and left bruises in his wake before biting at the flesh that connected Loki's thigh to his hip.

Loki gasped out and moaned as he arched off his bed, starting to tremble. He gripped Thor's blond hair and bit his lip, trying to silence himself, not wanting the guards to hear them. He trembled and started to pant at Thor's actions. He wrapped trembling arms around the blond's neck, biting into it to keep quiet.

The thunder god moaned softly and lost himself in those green eyes which were now closed in bliss as he lavished attention on the willing man beneath him. After he prepped his brother he pushed into him with a moan, grunting at the tightness. "NNNGH... God Loki so damn tight." he murmured, keeping pale legs wrapped around his waist.

Loki cried out at the slight burning he felt as his entrance stretched more than it probably should. He trembled and gripped the sheets and tore them with his nails. He groaned as he felt Thor push into him, hissing slightly in pain, but forgetting it, waiting for the pleasure he knew would come soon. "NNGH... Thor..." he wrapped his legs around tan hips and drew him in deeper.

Thor groaned at the tightness around his member and waited for his brother to adjust to him before he began to thrust into the heat that sheathed him. His blond hair fell around his flushed face as he bent over the raven haired male under him. "Oh fucking hell Loki, so damn tight."

Loki whimpered and bucked his hips, forgetting everything so he could enjoy the moment he found himself in, unaware of his magic swirling around the two of them, making them glow as they made love for hours into the night.

* * *

**A/N: Hey all~ That felt like a good place to stop for now. I apologize for any mistakes. I do not have a beta. Thank you for reading~ -bows-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AVENGERS OR THE CHARACTERS OF THOR! THOSE BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE WRITERS!**  
**I JUST OWN THE STORY IDEA/PLOT OF THIS FIC!**

**"speech"**

**'thought'**

**"FLASHBACK"**

* * *

**_PREVIOUSLY:_**

_Thor groaned at the tightness around his member and waited for his brother to adjust to him before he began to thrust into the heat that sheathed him. His blond hair fell around his flushed face as he bent over the raven haired male under him. "Oh fucking hell Loki, so damn tight."_

_Loki whimpered and bucked his hips, forgetting everything so he could enjoy the moment he found himself in, unaware of his magic swirling around the two of them, making them glow as they made love for hours into the night._

* * *

The next morning Loki woke with a small groan. He hissed in pain when he moved to get up from the bed to take care of his morning needs. He looked around his now empty room, Thor having had left some time in the night. He sighed and smiled to himself, knowing it hadn't been a dream, for the pain in his backside was very real as he limped into the bathroom.

After a few hours Thor knocked on his door, feeling groggy and a little grumpy from a slight hang over, having had been drinking the night before, sulking because Loki was due to leave the next day, which was today. Thor sighed and flushed as he recalled what he thought was a dream from the night before and groaned. _'Damn it Thor! He is your brother for Odin's sake!'_ he thought to himself, scolding inwardly, waiting for Loki to open the door. "Loki?" he called out after a minute of waiting.

Loki sighed and grumbled as he limped to the door and opened it up, a towel around his waist. "Yes Thor? I'm in the process of getting dressed." he paused and motioned to his half nude body. "As you can see I just got out of the shower." he stated sarcastically, his hair still damp. He looked up at his brother and grinned inwardly as he managed to hide a blush that threatened to cover his face. He had also covered the bruises and bite marks, knowing he did NOT want Thor to remember what had happened last night, not wanting to be given hell about it.

Thor froze as he took in Loki's naked flesh, not realizing it was the second time seeing it for him. He searched his brother's body for any marks and inwardly pouted. _'Damn... I guess it really was a dream then... I had hoped...'_ he paused and scowled at himself. _'bad Thor! He's your brother! Yeah he's not flesh and blood but he is still your brother!'_ he scolded, not noticing Loki's smirk.

Loki grinned inwardly and then shook his head. "When are we to leave for Midgar?" he asked, keeping his door ajar, as he held up the towel on his waist. He knew today his life would change, how much he had no idea. He sighed and moved into his room, letting Thor enter as he struggled to hide his limp as he walked to his closet to dress in a suit he had bought the last time he had been in midgar.

Thor watched him with a slight frown, noticing a small limp and wondered what had caused it. "Brother, are you alright?" he asked as he sat on the bed, inwardly pouting as Loki dressed in the closet. "Oh and we leave at noon." he added, answering the question Loki had asked. "You will be living with the Avengers. I know they will take care of you." he informed his brother.

Loki scowled and poked his head from the closet. "Kill me you mean. They hate me." he stepped out, fully dressed and scowled as his limp showed when he walked to his dresser to pack the remainder of his clothes. "And yes I am fine." he lied, knowing it didn't sound very convincing, even to himself.

Blue eyes locked with green and Thor scowled. "Uh huh. Then why are you limping Loki?" he asked, concern in his voice, he ignored Loki's comment about the Avengers. "I have already told Tony and the group you will be staying there. They might have had some issues with it but they won't complain." he grinned up at his brother as he talked.

The young man scowled at Thor's information and sighed as he sat at his desk chair, moving his hips a little, trying to find a comfortable spot. He sighed and finally got up before sitting next to his brother on the bed, outwardly sulking at having to be so close to the blond. "Yes Thor. I am fine. I just fell off the bed last night is all." he stated as convincingly as he could, hoping the man next to him believed him.

Thor sighed and nodded, if the man seated next to him didn't want to talk he wouldn't press the matter. He sighed as he started to think, trying to remember anything else he had to do before they left. "Would you like help with the last of your packing?" he asked, not sure what he hoped was the answer was.

Loki shook his head. "Nope. All done. just a few more things and I'll be done. A book or two, some underwear, though I guess I can always buy undergarments on Midgard..." he mused. he sighed and leaned subconsciously against his brother, taking in the comfort the body heat provided him. Where he had been Thor's ice cube, Thor had been his heater, warming him and comforting when ever he had needed it. That had been before he had found out he wasn't what he had thought. He scowled at his thoughts and jumped a little in surprise when he felt Thor's arm wrap around his shoulders.

Thor sighed inwardly at his brother's words and smiled fondly when he had leaned against him. He put an arm around Loki, silently providing comfort like he used to. "Don't worry brother. I will visit you when ever I can. I still am attached to you after all. I can't give up on you yet. And for the record I never will." he murmured into Loki's pale ear that was pressed against his neck.

The green eyed trixter couldn't suppress a blush this time and glared up at him. "Yeah until you forget about me. Like everyone else has. Or you start hating me." he crossed his arms and scowled.

Thor sighed and shook his head. "I will never forget you brother. Nor shall I hate you."

Loki scoffed at the term brother. "You idiot. when will you get it through your head I am not your brother?!" he stated instead of what he wanted to say, still not trusting the blond's words. He stood and moved to finish packing, half wondering if he should change his gender to blend in a little better, also wondering if that would make Thor a little happier, knowing, thinking, the man preferred women over men.

* * *

Around noon that day, after the two had talked in Loki's room and Thor had convinced Loki to go to a healer to get his limp fixed, still having no idea what occurred the night before, the blue eyed blond led Loki, bound and gagged, to keep up the act, to the throne room where the Tesseract was kept next to the throne so it would never be stolen again. He had Loki's shrunken bags in the pockets of his jeans, that way no one knew Loki had taken things with him, they had spent all morning duplicating his stuff so no one would find out.

Loki scowled and glared at anyone who dared whisper and point at him when they walked through the palace halls. Once in the throne room Loki sighed and avoided looking at Frigga, a woman he still considered mother, even if she hadn't given birth to him. He was still hurting and upset about all the things that had been kept from him. _'After all, if I had known from the begining that I had been adopted I could and probably gone after Thor a lot sooner than a one night stand last night.'_ he thought sadly, missing Frigga's knowing look, having had walked by Loki's room to her own and had heard the sounds and voices of her two sons.

Frigga knew how her boys felt about each other and she sighed sadly, hoping with Loki in Midgar their relationship together would get better. She had seen the looks they had given each other as they had hit puberty when they thought no one was looking. She smiled fondly and watched her two boys, still thinking of Loki as a son. She may not be too fond of what he had done but she knew why and she regretted the young mad had to go to such lengths to secure his place in the world. She walked up to Thor and Loki, stopping in front of the younger one. "Loki, I have always thought of you as a son." she hugged him before whispering into his ear, "Fight for Thor, don't give up on him. He loves you too Loki my son." she patted his cheek and smiled at him. "Stay well my son and know you have my blessing." she stepped away and went to stand by the throne.

Thor smiled at the two of them, feeling regret for everything that had happened. He knew what was happening was basically his fault, but he didn't care, he was happy Loki was going to live, even if he had to be Shield's lapdog/errand boy. He shook his head to clear out the depressing thoughts and held onto the Tesseract. "Time to go Loki." he said with a sad smile.

Loki froze for a few seconds at Frigga's words and struggled to contain the hope that swelled in his chest, did Thor really feel the same about him? Did he mean what happened last night? The green eyed demi-god scowled and touched the glowing blue cube that Thor held out, unaware just how his life would change from tomorrow on.

* * *

**A/N: Hey all~ That felt like a good place to stop for now. I apologize for any mistakes. I do not have a beta. Thank you for reading~ -bows-  
**

**A/N(again) hey again guys~ Two chapters in one day~ yay~ both over 1k words! whoo~ anyhoo~ I hope you enjoyed both updates! XOXOXO!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AVENGERS OR THE CHARACTERS OF THOR! THOSE BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE WRITERS!**  
**I JUST OWN THE STORY IDEA/PLOT OF THIS FIC!**

**"speech"**

**'thought'**

**"FLASHBACK"**

* * *

**_PREVIOUSLY:_**

_Thor smiled at the two of them, feeling regret for everything that had happened. He knew what was happening was basically his fault, but he didn't care, he was happy Loki was going to live, even if he had to be Shield's lapdog/errand boy. He shook his head to clear out the depressing thoughts and held onto the Tesseract. "Time to go Loki." he said with a sad smile._

_Loki froze for a few seconds at Frigga's words and struggled to contain the hope that swelled in his chest, did Thor really feel the same about him? Did he mean what happened last night? The green eyed demi-god scowled and touched the glowing blue cube that Thor held out, unaware just how his life would change from tomorrow on._

* * *

Once the two men reached Stark tower, having used the Tesseract to land on the roof, Thor led Loki into the building and into the meeting room where the Avengers had gathered to meet with them. Once there the blond unbound Loki and sat him in a chair, the raven still slightly limping and sore from the night before. He scowled under the gag that was still on his mouth at the others in the room, mostly Tony who was giving him a knowing, evil smirk, Jane was also giving him a look that was a mix of pity and knowledge.

Loki looked apologetically at the group and then down at his lap, regretting everything he had done the year prior.

Tony grinned when he saw Loki limped in and started smirking when he saw the man squirm in his seat, he knew what had happened to Loki, just by the way he acted and walked, having had caused others to do the same. He scoffed at the look the man had sent the group, Clint especially, having had hurt the man the worst. The man of iron watched the group's reactions to how Loki was acting and his look. He paid special attention to Hawlkeye and sighed when everyone accepted the silent apology. He grumbled a bit and sulked inwardly before nodding his acceptance as well.

Thor grinned and sat in a chair next to his brother, semi-oblivious to what was going on around him. "Like I said before, Loki will be staying here to help you guys and live. He has no where else to go."

Loki scowled at who Thor frased those words, making it sound like he was worthless. _'Loves me like I love him, my goddamn ass! He makes me out to be some weak...'_ he started to think and rant in his mind, glaring hatefully at the blond next to him, knowing the others were looking at him warily.

Said blond continued to talk, ignoring the looks, quite used to them by now. "Anyways, please take care of him. I will be coming for visits as much as I can." he leaned over to Loki and removed the gag. Loki took in a gulp of air and kept glaring at the blond, hating how weak the man had made him sound, he ignored the way he was starting to feel sick and simply sat in his chair, sulking. "Now now Loki, no sulking. I'm sure you'll be aloud home soon."

Loki snorted in disbelief and jumped up before rushing to the nearest bathroom. The rest of the group stared in shock at the door. Clint jumped up and rushed after the man, knowing the man's facial expressions better than anyone. "Tony, where are the nausea pills?" he asked, having had guessed the man had begun to feel unwell.

Tony and Thor stared in shock at the door after Loki's hasty retreat. "Um, it's in the closet where the first aid is." he finally answered dumbly. He turned to the blond and looked back at the door, remembering the books on norse myth he had read. He hummed in thought as he watched Clint leave to get the meds and tapped his chin, not saying anything about what he assumed was true.

Thor finally lept into action after about a minute and went to find the two of them. "Thor was drunk last night..." he heard as he approached the door. He frowned in thought and stopped where he was, trying to remember what had happened after he had gone to bed, he didn't remember visiting Loki at all after leaving the kitchen. He stayed quiet as he leaned on the wall, listening to his brother and Clint, wanting to know what he had done now.

Loki sighed as he ran a hand over his face. "I love him you know..." he murmured softly, sitting on the tiled floor. Clint gave a knowing smile and just listened, having had guessed the last time the two had been here to live and visit. The green eyed man continued, unaware Thor was listening outside the door. "He came to my room last night after another drinking binge..." he paused and looked down, feeling slightly guilty. "The day before I had flirted with him a bit." Loki sighed before continuing. "anyways, Thor came barging into my room last night and we talked for a while, before he swayed and we both fell on my bed." he paused here and blushed darkly as he remembered the night before.

Thor frowned before details slowly started to creep into his mind. He blushed darkly as he remembered having sex with him. He groaned and face planted into his palm, now wanting to know more than ever what mother had said to him before they had left. _'Damn it! I practically rape...'_ he froze at what was said next.

"Let me guess, he kissed you and then you two had sex?" Clint asked bluntly, rubbing a soothing hand on Loki's back. After all that had happened a year ago he still viewed Loki as a friend.

Said man turned dark red and nodded. "Yes, we had sex. I know he doesn't remember it, he never remembers our talks we always had after his drinking binges, those were the only time we got along after I found out I really wasn't his brother." the green eyed man sighed softly and placed his face in his hands. "The thing is Clint, I _enjoyed_ it! I _relished_ having sex with him!" he let out a small whimper and hugged his knees to him, feeling like an idiot.

Clint chuckled softly. "I know you better than most Loki. I have known a long time how deeply in love you were with Thor, even when you did not see it yourself." he stated, knowing the object of their conversation was standing out the door, listening in.

Thor stood frozen, his hand on the doorknob, having had been going to enter before he heard those words. Hope bloomed in his heart and chest as he listened. A blush stained his face before he quickly spun around and retreated back to the meeting room where the others were still waiting to see if Loki was alright.

* * *

Tony looked up as Thor walked back in, seeing the pale blush staining the tanned cheeks he grinned deviously before shaking his head, knowing he shouldn't tease the blond god. "Is he okay?" he asked Bruce ask, knowing the man felt guilty for hurting him like he had.

Thor snapped out of his daze at the question and nodded. "Yeah. Clint is taking him to his room. I will give Clint Loki's things when the man comes back in." he sat back down, feeling embarrassed and oddly quite happy, knowing Loki felt the way he did. He felt like he could dance on clouds, as dumb as that sounded he felt it was true.

Jane smiled at the blond, knowing her crush had his heart taken by another and shook her head slightly, oddly not feeling all too heart broken over the loss. "So, will you be staying long or do you have to go back?" she asked, sipping out of a bottle of water that sat on the table in front of her.

Thor blinked as he looked at her and smiled. "I can stay a week, mother is watching over the kingdom while I'm away." he said, drumming his hands on the table. He looked down at his lap, feeling a little guilty about Jane, he felt as if he had led her on. He sighed and shook his head to clear it. "Hey Tony, think you can keep Loki from any fighting for a while? At least until we know what is wrong?" he asked the man of Iron, knowing he should have asked Steve the question, seeing as he was the leader, not Tony, but this was Stark tower, Tony's home.

Tony blinked a few times and nodded. "Of course Thor. We'll protect him." he stated with a small grimace, not looking forward to telling Loki he had to stay in the tower. The man shook his head and Steve dismissed everyone.

* * *

**A/N: Hey all~ That felt like a good place to stop for now. I apolo****gize for any mistakes. I do not have a beta. Thank you for reading~ -bows-**

**AA/N: I know I Updated twice yesterday but I can't seem to resist... I love this pairing so much~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AVENGERS OR THE CHARACTERS OF THOR! THOSE BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE WRITERS!**  
**I JUST OWN THE STORY IDEA/PLOT OF THIS FIC!**

**"speech"**

**'thought'**

**"FLASHBACK"**

* * *

**_PREVIOUSLY:_**

_Thor blinked as he looked at her and smiled. "I can stay a week, mother is watching over the kingdom while I'm away." he said, drumming his hands on the table. He looked down at his lap, feeling a little guilty about Jane, he felt as if he had led her on. He sighed and shook his head to clear it. "Hey Tony, think you can keep Loki from any fighting for a while? At least until we know what is wrong?" he asked the man of Iron, knowing he should have asked Steve the question, seeing as he was the leader, not Tony, but this was Stark tower, Tony's home._

_Tony blinked a few times and nodded. "Of course Thor. We'll protect him." he stated with a small grimace, not looking forward to telling Loki he had to stay in the tower. The man shook his head and Steve dismissed everyone._

* * *

Loki sighed softly and sat up in the room next to Clint's. He ran a hand over his face and shook his head slightly, knowing Thor went back home today. It would be a long time until he saw the blond next. He sighed again and got up, even though he didn't want to. He didn't want to say good bye to the man he loved, knowing this might be the last time he saw him. He grumbled to himself, feeling like some lovesick teenager and headed to the bathroom that him and Clint shared.

Clint looked up from the sink and gave a smile. "Good morning Loki." he replied after spitting out a mouth full of toothpaste.

Loki blinked and looked up in slight surprise, not having expected him to be in the bathroom. "Morning Clint. Sorry for just walking in... I didn't know you were up." he murmured and turned to go.

Hawkeye shook his head and put a hand on the man's shoulder. "it is fine Loki. If you'll wait for a second, I just need to rinse my mouth and then you can have the bathroom." he finished with his teeth and ran a comb through his short hair before smiling again at the green eyed man before leaving to finish getting dressed. He had set the two bags that had all of Loki's things in them on the desk in the room when Loki had been asleep and shook his head slightly. _'I know I should hate him for everything he has done to me and this planet... but I know why he did them. Even if they way he went about getting what he wanted the wrong way I can still understand it.'_ he thought as he dressed.

The man frowned in thought as he remembered the way his friend had clutched his stomach in worry and slight fear, as if the god had been afraid of something being taken from him, like it had happened before. He sighed and went down to the kitchen to talk with Bruce, the tower's "family" doctor. He gave a small grin at the term he used for their odd group and sighed softly.

Bruce looked up from a mug of coffee as Clint walked in, looking half awake. He grinned at the man and frowned when he saw how hard the man was thinking. "So, did you sleep well Hawk?" he asked, using the man's avengers' name. he sipped at his mug and watched as the blond sat down.

Clint made himself some coffee and sat next to Bruce. "Yo Bruce. Yes, I slept fine. Though I am a little worried about our resident trixter..." he replied as Tony walked in, looking dead on his feet.

Tony snorted softly as he heard Clint talk. "Dunno how you can sleep so well next to a villain." he muttered and drank a mug of coffee plain, no sugar or anything added. He sighed in relief and made a second cup.

Clint glared up at the man and crossed his arms. "You forget Tony Stark I know him better than most here. Probably more than Thor does. I know why he did the things he did. He never was a true villain. One he was being controlled like I had been and two, he just wanted to be noticed, to prove that he wasn't worthless, that he wasn't a monster, a freak of nature." he stated angrily, voice softening as he spoke.

The man of iron held up his hands in surrender. "Alright, alright. So, what's wrong with him?" he asked as he parked himself in a chair, wanting to know what was going on in his tower.

Hawkeye rolled his eyes and sighed softly. "Bruce, I was wondering what the symptoms of abuse were. not physical, but mental and verbal." he looked at the man also known as the Hulk.

Bruce blinked in shock as he coughed, having swallowed his drink wrong. "You think Loki had been abused?" he asked spluttering and finally calming down. "It does fit though..." he mused as he thought over everything, feeling even guiltier about hurting the man like he had.

Tony shook his head and shook his head. "If he was he wouldn't be a crazy man out for genocide."

Clint glared at Tony again and sighed softly. "Again, I know Loki better than you do Tony. When we were talking last night he seemed almost broken. Like there was nothing left for him to live for. Like he had given up..." he murmured softly.

Bruce stared down at his mug as Clint talked, knowing quite well that feeling, yeah he hadn't been abused like Loki most likely had been, but he knew the feeling of hopelessness very well. He sighed softly and shook his head a little. "We'll ask Thor when he comes down." he said finally, looking at the other two before looking at the door as Natasha(sorry people. I for some reason in the last chapter thought her name was Jane, forgive me!) walked in.

Natasha hummed sleepily and sunk into a chair. "Morning all." she murmured and put her head in her arms on top of the table. She glanced around at the somber faces of the men and blinked, instantly awake. "What happened?" she asked, sitting straighter.

It was Tony who spoke up. "We think Loki had been abused verbally and mentally as a kid..." he said, tapering off as Thor walked in, looking for coffee and poptarts.

Thor sat down with his drink and food and looked around at the slightly angry faces and groaned. "What has Loki done now?" he asked, taking a swig of beloved coffee, he'd have to find a way to make this stuff up in Asguard, he knew a few people who would adore this stuff.

Bruce looked up at the blond and sighed softly. "How was Loki treated growing up? Was he given love and comfort and support?" he asked bluntly.

The thunder god blinked a few times and scrunched his face in thought. "hmmm..." he suddenly thought back to the Journal and growled lowly. "If father wasn't already dead I'd kill him..." he growled lowly and clenched the table.

Natasha arched an eyebrow at the blue eyed man and sighed softly. "Well?" she asked, wanting to know what had happened so she knew how to help a broken man she had slowly come to love as a brother, even if the man had betrayed them all once, she still thought of him as family, like she thought of the rest of the group.

Thor sighed and set the worn black journal on the table after he withdrew it from his shirt. "This is my father's old journal. I found it among Loki's things when he had been in the cell before I took him back home." he murmured finally.

Clint snatched up the book and opened it. He blinked a few times, seeing the runes there that was the written word for Asguard. He gasped slightly as he began to read aloud, somehow understanding the lines. "Dear Journal, Today I found a little baby boy abandoned in the Bifrost, left to die. The child was blue, like he was freezing. My heart clenched and I took the babe home to my wife Frigga and little toddler son Thor." he looked up at Thor as he finished the page.

The blond god nodded and motioned for Clint to continue, struggling to hide his shock over the fact Hawkeye could read the Norse runes and alphebet, it being very different to midguard's way of writing.

Clint swallowed thickly and flipped a few pages, scowling when he came to a page from when the boys had been teenagers. "Dear Journal," he started and took a sip of coffee before continuing. "Why can't Loki be more Like Thor? If I had known he was a monster, a Jotun, I would have left him in the Bifrost, after all, none of those freaks are good. To me a good Jotun is a dead Jotun." he blinked in confusion and looked up in confusion, though it was Tony who spoke the question on all their minds.

"What the fuck is a Jotun?" Tony asked, unaware Loki had come in as Clint read. The green eyed man froze at the reading and listened in. He hung his head and slowly became what he truly was. His skin turned blue, eyes turned red and white markings lined his entire body like tattoos. His hair grew to his waist and horns sprouted on his forehead.

"This is what they look like Tony. Though they are normally much much bigger than I am. Think ugly giant and you get the picture." he stated bitterly and turned to leave, changing back into his human self, going to the roof to take in some fresh air.

* * *

**A/N: Hey all~ That felt like a good place to stop for now. I apolo****gize for any mistakes. I do not have a beta. Thank you for reading~ -bows-**

**AA/N: I know I Updated twice yesterday and once already today, but I can't seem to resist... I love this pairing so much~**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AVENGERS OR THE CHARACTERS OF THOR! THOSE BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE WRITERS!**_  
_**I JUST OWN THE STORY IDEA/PLOT OF THIS FIC!**_

_**"speech"**_

_**'thought'**_

_**"FLASHBACK"**_

* * *

**_PREVIOUSLY:_**

_"What the fuck is a Jotun?" Tony asked, unaware Loki had come in as Clint read. The green eyed man froze at the reading and listened in. He hung his head and slowly became what he truly was. His skin turned blue, eyes turned red and white markings lined his entire body like tattoos. His hair grew to his waist and horns sprouted on his forehead._

_"This is what they look like Tony. Though they are normally much much bigger than I am. Think ugly giant and you get the picture." he stated bitterly and turned to leave, changing back into his human self, going to the roof to take in some fresh air._

* * *

Everyone froze when Loki spoke. They looked at the door in shock and Thor stood before rushing after the man, whimpering inwardly, regretting everything from their childhood and past. The blond found Loki staring up at the clouds and he sighed softly. "I am sorry Loki." he murmured and moved to stand next to him.

Loki snorted and looked over at the blond. "Like hell you are Thor. Every chance you had you relished in making me feel unwanted. Unloved. Not needed, a stolen Relic. A tool to end a war." he leaned on the railing and put his head in his hands. "Do you see now Thor? Do you see the truth? I am not your brother. I never was. And I never will be." he murmured brokenly.

Thor sighed and pulled Loki into his arms. "Loki, shut up. For one so smart, you are being incredibly stupid right now. So what if you aren't my brother or blood related at all? I still love you more than anything and anyone in all of the realms." he bent and to prove his words he kissed the shorter male, hugging him close, but not tightly, as if afraid of breaking him.

Loki trembled and stared up at Thor in shock as he kissed him, the blonds words warming his heart. He kissed back and clutched the man's shirt as if it was a life line. After they pulled apart he buried his face into the man's chest and started to cry his eyes out, letting go of years of pain and anguish.

The others in the tower crept away from the scene with a small smile on their faces, knowing things were going to be alright. Thor just held onto Loki and let the man cry everything out. "That's it brother, let it all out." he murmured, knowing the man in his arms wasn't his brother, but he didn't care, he used it as a term of endearment, showing Loki he didn't care what he was.

The green eyed man wept and pressed against the blond's toned chest, slowly calming down and continued to cling to him. He rubbed at his eyes and sniffled before giving a watery chuckle. "You must think I'm weak..." he muttered and moved to pull away. Thor tugged the man tighter and shook his head. "Nay brother. You are strong. Holding onto all that turmoil for so long and still yet you fight. You saved my life last year. You fought to protect this town, this world, even when you were the one fighting to control it. You still fought to protect it." he murmured, holding onto the man in his arms, regretting the fact he had to go back today.

Loki trembled and hiccuped as he rubbed at red swollen eyes again. "I am sorry..." he murmured softly and looked up into sad, loving blue eyes. His heart beat quickened and he half wondered what would happen to the two of them now. He sighed and shook his head, remembering what happened the night before they came here. Loki shook his head to clear it and finally let Thor go. "You should go home now Brother. I know Frigga misses you." he murmured and smiled sadly.

Thor sighed and groaned inwardly as he held onto Loki, listening to his words. He too remembered what had occurred between the two of them that night, but he didn't bring it up. He simply held onto him and let him go once the man pulled away. "Alright Loki. Will you be okay?" he asked softly, not wanting to go but knowing he had to, his coronation was in three days time and he had to help prepare for it. He sulked and tugged Loki into another hug.

Loki made an "eep" sound as he was tugged into another hug. "Let go of me you oaf!" he pleaded halfheartedly. "You're going to squish the... me." he quickly fixed what he was going to say and struggled to get out of the strong embrace.

The blond god blinked and stared down at Loki. "Squish what?" he asked, not believing him, but let him go anyways.

Loki sighed softly and looked at him in the eyes. "I said you were going to squish me." he stated, knowing he was lying but he didn't want Thor to find out the truth. If the man did, he was afraid of what would happen. He took a shuddering breath and chuckled a little. "I will be fine here. I have the others and..." he stopped and glanced at the man standing before him, the man's blue shirt slightly damp from his tears. He chuckled a little and dried Thor's shirt with magic.

Thor blinked and looked down at his shirt before looking at Loki again. "And...?" he prompted, wanting to know what the man was about to say.

The green eyed man sighed and looked at Thor. "And I have you." he murmured quietly, looking away, afraid of being rejected, even if the blond had showed in more ways than one that he still loved him and didn't care.

The blond struggled to hold back a blush at Loki's words and groaned slightly. "Now I really don't want to go home..." he pouted and ran a hand through his hair.

Loki chuckled, he would have giggled, but he was a prince, princes do not giggle, and led Thor back into the tower. "Come on. Time to say good bye to everyone." he stated and led the way to the observation room, where he knew at least Tony would be, that or Bruce. He blinked when he saw the whole gang there and tilted his head to the side, making himself look like a cute kitten as he did. "What's going on?" he asked, making the group jump.

* * *

**A/N: Hey all~ That felt like a good place to stop for now. I apolo****gize for any mistakes. I do not have a beta. Thank you for reading~ -bows-**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AVENGERS OR THE CHARACTERS OF THOR! THOSE BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE WRITERS!**_  
_**I JUST OWN THE STORY IDEA/PLOT OF THIS FIC!**_

_**"speech"**_

_**'thought'**_

_**"FLASHBACK"**_

_**"snake speak/parceltongue"**_

**"AUTHOR'S NOTES"**

* * *

**_PREVIOUSLY:_**

_The blond struggled to hold back a blush at Loki's words and groaned slightly. "Now I really don't want to go home..." he pouted and ran a hand through his hair._

_Loki chuckled, he would have giggled, but he was a prince, princes do not giggle, and led Thor back into the tower. "Come on. Time to say good bye to everyone." he stated and led the way to the observation room, where he knew at least Tony would be, that or Bruce. He blinked when he saw the whole gang there and tilted his head to the side, making himself look like a cute kitten as he did. "What's going on?" he asked, making the group jump._

* * *

Steve sighed softly as he calmed down from the small scare Loki had given them all when the two had entered and looked at the two men as they came in, one in Asguardian clothes and the other in their style. "Just wanting to say good bye to Thor before he left." he stated, telling a half truth, they had been really arguing who was going to tell Loki he was going to be stuck in the tower for the time being.

The god of lies narrowed his eyes, knowing something was off with that but he just shrugged and accepted it. "I am sorry for the slight breakdown..." he said as he stood awkwardly next to Thor.

Bruce smiled and walked up to the two of them before patting Loki on the shoulder in a show of support. "I understand Loki. We all do. There is nothing wrong with a break down every now and then." he whispered into the man's ear.

Loki blushed and stared down at his feet as everyone hugged Thor good bye. "You better visit Thor." he heard Natasha threaten. He chuckled and went to stand in a corner, watching them. He didn't notice Clint move next to him until there was a hand on his shoulder. Loki jumped a little and couldn't suppress a small flinch when he felt the hand touch him.

Clint gave a small frown before letting Loki go with a small sigh. "It will all be okay Loki. You might be stuck in the tower for a while, But everything will be okay." He froze as he heard Director Fury's voice over the com that linked the two buildings.

"Steve, There is an issue down town." Fury's voice said, unaware of what was going on, not able to see into the room.

Said man sighed and ran a hand over his face. "Alright Director. What's the situation?" he asked as he made sure the vid link had been disabled, not wanting the man to know Loki was back.

Fury's voice held a sigh before words were spoken. "You won't believe it but there is a giant snake thing attacking down town Manhattan."

Loki blinked and groaned out slightly, one of his children were attacking and probably looking for him. He gave Thor a knowing look before speaking. "How many do you need Director? I know the snake. It normally is a calm creature."

Fury froze on the other end of the com link and everyone in the room groaned. _'Damn... Now Fury knows Loki is back and will try to kill him or have someone else do it..'_ everyone seemed to think.

Fury sneered as he spoke. "Since you know this monster so well you can fight it on your own Loki. Welcome back by the way. When you can come by the..." he was interrupted by Tony, who spoke in a cold voice. "Loki will not be going to the office. ever. He quits. Oh, and Clint, go pack your shit. You are moving into the tower permanently."

Clint blinked in surprise and nodded before leaving to do just that. "Natasha, Bruce, go with him. If he doesn't want you to help him pack, then be there to protect him." he paused and then spoke again. "JARVIS, disable any and all links to HQ, we are our own team now. Good bye Fury. May we never meet in battle or ever." Tony cut the link and looked at the group.

Loki watched what was going on, trembling slightly. He left after Clint but before Natasha and Bruce. He wore his Asguardian armor and held onto a knife in his hand. He went to where his child was, knowing no one knew he had left. He sighed and stared up at his youngest. "Jormun! Calm yourself!" He called out to the snake, holding out his arms. He had changed his voice and his armor slightly, that way people wouldn't know who he was. He knew the snake would know, for a child always knows it's parent(s), no matter how long they have been apart.

* * *

Back in the tower Tony had turned on the news and froze when he saw Loki. He groaned out and face palmed. "The idiot... We tell him to stay and he goes off to fight a giant snake..." he grumbled and blinked as he heard hissing voices from the god of lies and the snake.

Steve came in and gaped at the t.v. "When'd he leave the tower?" he asked, looking back into the hall for Thor. He sighed in relief when he didn't spot him. The Captain looked toward Tony and the screen before scrunching his brow in thought. "What in the blazes is that hissing?" he asked.

Thor walked in after Steve's question and groaned out slightly. "That hissing would be Loki and his son talking." he informed the group, looking slightly miffed that his brother and, dare he hope, lover had not stayed still like he had been told. "I will go get him." with that the blond left the room and then the tower.

The two left in the room turned their attention back to the t.v. as they heard a crack of thunder and a flash of lightning where Loki and the snake were. They saw the man on the screen flinch and gulp.

* * *

"Laufeyson! I thought we told you to stay in the tower!" Thor shouted as he stomped toward the slightly shaking male. The snake now known as Jormungandr shrank down to a portable size and launched at the blond. _"NO HURT MAMA!"_ Jormun hissed at Thor who blinked and backed away from the snake. He frowned as he registered he understood the thing that was now pocket size.

Loki sighed and grabbed the green snake before it could strike the blond. _"Bad Jormun! No hurting daddy!"_ he scolded, unaware that Thor was now standing frozen.

The blond god glared at his brother and held out his hand to the two of them. "Come now. We are going back to the tower." he leveled the snake that wrapped around Loki's neck like a band, another glare. "You and I will also be talking about this, "Daddy" thing when we get there too."

Loki gulped and took hold of Thor's hand, ignoring the gathering crowed now that the danger was gone. The two vanished back to Stark tower and landed on the roof.

* * *

**This seemed like a good spot to stop. I just can't stop writing this fic.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AVENGERS OR THE CHARACTERS OF THOR! THOSE BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE WRITERS!**_  
_**I JUST OWN THE STORY IDEA/PLOT OF THIS FIC!**_

_**"speech"**_

_**'thought'**_

_**"FLASHBACK"**_

_**"snake speak/parceltongue"**_

**"AUTHOR'S NOTES"**

* * *

**_PREVIOUSLY:_**

_"Laufeyson! I thought we told you to stay in the tower!" Thor shouted as he stomped toward the slightly shaking male. The snake now known as Jormungandr shrank down to a portable size and launched at the blond. "NO HURT MAMA!" Jormun hissed at Thor who blinked and backed away from the snake. He frowned as he registered he understood the thing that was now pocket size._

_Loki sighed and grabbed the green snake before it could strike the blond. "Bad Jormun! No hurting daddy!" he scolded, unaware that Thor was now standing frozen._

_The blond god glared at his brother and held out his hand to the two of them. "Come now. We are going back to the tower." he leveled the snake that wrapped around Loki's neck like a band, another glare. "You and I will also be talking about this, "Daddy" thing when we get there too."_

_Loki gulped and took hold of Thor's hand, ignoring the gathering crowed now that the danger was gone. The two vanished back to Stark tower and landed on the roof._

* * *

Loki trembled slightly as they landed and swallowed thickly. That one night hadn't been the first time Thor had visited him after a beer binge. All of his children had been fathered by Thor, a fact that had been a very well kept secret, especially from the man in question. He felt slightly ashamed and let the blond lead him to Thor's room that he used when he was here.

Thor pushed Loki into his room and shut the door before locking it. "What is this about _daddy_? I know you are the snake's mother. Why did you call me the thing's father?!" he asked, only wanting to know the truth.

The green eyed man gulped and looked down at his feet, afraid of telling him the truth, afraid of being rejected. He kept looking at his feet and took a deep breath, deciding to tell the truth. "Hel, Finrir and Jormun are all your children..." he whispered and trembled slightly, the snake had wisely slithered off, not wanting to be involved in a grownup's argument.

The god of thunder growled and thunder rumbled outside. "You mean to tell me a week ago wasn't the only time I visited you after a drunken binge?" he asked, feeling frustrated and slightly guilty for having had taken advantage of the man before him before. Loki gulped and nodded, fighting tears.

"Y-y-yes..." Loki stammered and clenched his fists to help him fight back tears. He swallowed thickly and flinched when Thor slammed his fist into the wall, leaving a nice sized hole. Lightning flashed outside and the others came rushing into the room, wondering what had made Thor so upset.

Thor growled again and leveled Loki with a glare. "You mean I RAPED you, three times!?" he asked, not mad at Loki but himself. He loathed himself for what he had done. "How come I do not remember?" he asked after a pause.

Loki swallowed thickly and shook his head quickly. "It wasn't rape. Not when I..." he looked down. "I wanted it..." he took in a deep breath before continuing. "You don't remember because Odin blocked your mind... The births aren't in the journal because I had taken it before the first time..." he looked down in shame, shaking in slight fear.

The storm outside started to calm a little and the anger Thor felt ebbed a little. He groaned out and ran a hand over his face. "Where are the others?" he asked quietly, finally calm once again. He wanted to know where hi... _there_ children where.

Loki shifted and looked up at him with watery eyes. "I don't know... Odin took them all before I could hold them..." he murmured quietly and froze when he felt comforting arms wrap around him. He sighed in relief when he heard Thor's voice in his ear.

Thor sighed and hugged his lover close. "Oh Loki... I am so sorry..." he whispered and held onto him. "When I am Asguard I will ask mother if she knows where they are. I won't rest until we find them. I promise." he murmured softly, jumping when he heard a crash from the floor below and a child's cry was heard. Loki broke from Thor's hug and rushed to where the sound was coming from. The rest of the avengers followed and stood in shock at the door of the trashed living room.

Tony cried out in shock and whimpered slightly. "What happened to my living room?!" he asked and leaned onto the wall for support. Steve looked around and hummed slightly, looking at Thor for an explanation, seeing the blond God King would know more than they did. Thor shook his head. "Don't look at me. I'm just as lost as you all are..." he looked around for his lover and spotted him in the middle of the mess, clinging to a green eyed, blond child that looked almost exactly like Thor, except the eyes.

Natasha gave a soft hum in thought and grinned slightly. "You can tell Thor is the father." she stated with a small giggle, leaning into Clint. Clint shook his head, slightly confused as to what was going on but went along with it.

Loki simply held onto a crying Jormun and nuzzled into him. "I'm sorry mommy..." the little boy murmured, clinging for dear life onto Loki. The man held onto the child and hummed softly. "shhh little Jormun. All is well." Loki soothed as he rubbed Jormungandr's back soothingly. "What happened?" he asked softly, not noticing Thor walk up to them and sit next to them.

Thor felt slightly awkward as he approached his family and sat next to Loki and his son. He vaguely noticed the others leave as he leaned into the two of them. Loki tensed slightly at the touch but calmed down, leaning into Thor.

Jormun trembled and nuzzled into them. "I dunno mommy... one second i was a snake, lounging in the sun, the next there was a crashing noise and and the next i was like this and the room was a mess..." the little boy sniffled and snuggled into the both of them, his feet and waist in Thor's lap and his fists and face buried into Loki's chest and shirt.  


Thor chuckled quietly and shook his head slightly, providing comfort. "No worries little one. Things are all fine." he stated as Loki nodded and waived his hand, having had heard Tony's cry of disrepair at the state of his living room. he used magic to fix everything and the room was back to normal, as if it wasn't trashed a few seconds before. "See Jormun, all better." he soothed.

The little boy looked up and looked around the room, sniffling and calming down finally. He glanced at the adults and tilted his head to the side. "Who they daddy?" he asked, pointing to the dumbfounded group.

Thor looked at the Avengers and snorted slightly before answering his son. "The one with the blue on his chest is Uncle Tony. The blond with the shield is Uncle Steve, the one with sunglasses is Uncle Clint, the one with glasses is Uncle Bruce. The woman is Auntie Natasha." he grinned at the shocked group and watched as Jormun got up and went to the group.

Loki held back a small grin as he saw the group tense slightly as the boy approached them, not knowing what he was going to do. Jormun tilted his head and stared up at Tony before pointing his finger up at the man and wiggled it, murmuring quietly under his breath before black Cat ears and tail with a red ribbon and gold bell appeared on the man. "Bad man! No make fun of momma!" he scolded, having had used magic to scan their minds to see if they were okay.

Thor and Loki fell over laughing, clutching their sides. Natasha held in sniggers and quickly left to compose herself, Bruce blinked a few times and chuckled slightly., Clint's eyes glittered with amusement and reached out to touch the ears. "You know Tony, this looks good on you." he quipped, fingering at the black ear closest to him. Steve held onto his sides as he laughed and held onto the wall for support.

Tony blinked a few times and tilted his head in confusion. "What the fuck is going on? Why are you all laughing?" he asked, ears twitching in slight annoyance. He froze when he felt Clint something on top of his head. He struggled to hold in a purr and subconsciously leaned into the touch. He finally reached up and touched the top of his head to find out what was wrong. He felt fir and let out an almost girly shriek before running to the bathroom to try to disprove what he thought.

Clint shook his head and laughed. "You know Loki, your son might look more like Thor, but he has your attitude." he said full of amusement and ruffled the boy's head. Jormun leaned into the touches and let out a happy sound. He grinned slightly, feeling much better. Loki chuckled and murmured softly, saying a spell that freed Clint from the slight mind control he had put over the man. He smiled fondly at his son and shook his head in amusement. "I should have done that to Odin as a kid... That would have been hilarious." he grinned at the thought and leaned into Thor.

Thor chuckled at the thought and shook his head. "Hmmm... You can still do it... it just won't be as amusing..." he looked down and sighed before remembering something. He looked at the time and cursed under his breath. "Damn it! I was supposed to be back hours ago!" he exclaimed, jumping up. Loki squeaked and fell over when the blond lept up. He blinked a few times and then sighed softly, wanting Thor to stay. He knew the man had to go though. "Be safe brother." he murmured before slapping the back of his head. "And no cussing in front of our son!" he added, having realized what had been said.

Said god whined at the slap and pouted at Loki before tugging him into a hug and kissed him. "I'm sorry Loki. I need to go." he murmured softly, feeling sad at having to leave the man behind. Loki sighed and put a hand on his arm. "Go Thor. Asguard needs her king." he said simply, watching their son bond with the rest of the avengers, sans Tony who was still in the bathroom, moaning about having cat appendages stuck to him.

Thor sighed and nodded. "Alright Loki. I'll miss you." he murmured and started for the door. The avengers looked up as Thor moved and Jormun ran to the blond and hugged his legs. "Bye daddy! be safe!" he said and looked up at his father. "If not I'll bring you back to life and have momma kill you again." he said with an oddly adorably serious look. Thor chuckled and ruffled the boy's blond hair. "Yeah yeah. I'll be safe. You keep momma safe okay?" he asked and lifted the boy into a hug before setting the child down. Thor watched with a sad smile as Jormun ran back to Loki. he sighed and then hummed in though, he took off his cape. "Oi, Jormun! Come back here a sec!" he said to the child.

Jormun tilted his head and rushed back to his father. "Daddy?" he asked, tilting his head back to look up at him. Thor bent down to the boy's eye level and wrapped his red cape around him. "Keep my cape safe." he said with a small grin. Loki watched from the couch and shook his head slightly with a smile on his face. _'Thor makes a good father.'_ he thought as he put a hand to his flat stomach, having had known instantly he had been pregnant, being the god of fertility and all.

Clint eyed Loki knowingly and shook his head slightly as he watched Thor stand and leave. He sighed slightly as he watched Jormun run back to his "Mother", almost tripping over the cape. "when will you tell them?" he asked the green eyed raven on the couch who was now holding the little boy.

Loki blinked up at the man, having had thought everyone had left after Thor did. "Tell them what?" he asked, feigning ignorance.

* * *

**A/N: this seemed like a good spot to stop... seeing as i have over 2k words this time...**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AVENGERS OR THE CHARACTERS OF THOR! THOSE BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE WRITERS!**_  
_**I JUST OWN THE STORY IDEA/PLOT OF THIS FIC!**_

_**"speech"**_

_**'thought'**_

_**"FLASHBACK"**_

_**"snake speak/parceltongue"**_

**"AUTHOR'S NOTES"**

* * *

**_PREVIOUSLY:_**

_Jormun tilted his head and rushed back to his father. "Daddy?" he asked, tilting his head back to look up at him. Thor bent down to the boy's eye level and wrapped his red cape around him. "Keep my cape safe." he said with a small grin. Loki watched from the couch and shook his head slightly with a smile on his face. 'Thor makes a good father.' he thought as he put a hand to his flat stomach, having had known instantly he had been pregnant, being the god of fertility and all._

_Clint eyed Loki knowingly and shook his head slightly as he watched Thor stand and leave. He sighed slightly as he watched Jormun run back to his "Mother", almost tripping over the cape. "when will you tell them?" he asked the green eyed raven on the couch who was now holding the little boy._

_Loki blinked up at the man, having had thought everyone had left after Thor did. "Tell them what?" he asked, feigning ignorance._

* * *

Clint sighed and shook his head. "Never mind Loki. You can tell us when you are ready. But know this, you are not going to be fighting until it is born." he stated simply, looking out the window at a crash of thunder and flash of lightning, Thor was now gone. Clint sighed softly and turned to go. "Just know you are safe Loki." he left the mother and son to themselves and went to his room to unpack his stuff.

Loki sighed at Hawkeye's words and held onto Jormun who had climbed into his lap. "Hey mama, what was he talking about?" the child, no bigger than six, asked, tilting his head cutely. Loki smiled down at him and patted his hair. "You are to little just yet my son. Come on. Let's go find something for you to eat for lunch." he said, not wanting to have to deal with questions. He stood and held onto the child so he wouldn't fall.

Jormun pouted and held onto Loki as the man stood. He stayed quiet and nuzzled into him, still clinging to Thor's red cape. He nuzzled into the two pieces of fabric in his hands and sighed softly.

In the kitchen Natasha had just started making lunch. They had all agreed Tony was banned from the room besides to get something to drink. The woman jumped a little when she heard the door open and blinked when she saw Loki enter with a kid in his arms that looked almost identical to Thor, sands the eyes, those were Loki's. She sighed inwardly and shook her head a little. "Hello Loki." she said and sat at the table after she set the sandwiches she had made for everyone down on it. "I would have made one for the kid but I didn't know he was here."

Loki shrugged and went to the fridge after setting the boy down in a chair. "It's fine Natasha." he looked at her with a small smile, regretting everything he had done a year ago. "What would you like to eat Jormun?" he asked his son, taking out things to make himself a sandwich, seeing the BlackWidow hadn't made him one. The green eyed child looked up at his father. "Dunno mama... whatever you think is best." Loki's mouth twitched in a smile and he looked at Natasha for help, wondering what would be best for a child Jormun's age.

Natasha shrugged and sighed softly at Loki's hopeless and repentant look. "I don't know Loki..." she murmured finally, watching the rest of the group walk in. Bruce blinked and sat down in his normal seat. "Thanks Nat. Hey Loki, what's wrong?" he asked, knowing something wasn't right. Loki sighed softly. "I don't know what to make Jormungandr for lunch..." he stated with a clueless look. Said kid was looking around, Thor's cloak still wrapped around him.

Bruce hummed in thought and tapped his chin, glancing at the blond child then to the man at the counter. "Try some peanut butter and jelly. Preferably grape or strawberry. We have both of those. Let me get them." he stood and went to the cabnent where the two jellies were stored. He also grabbed the peanut butter for Loki while he was at it. Yeah he could treat Loki like scum, tell him to do it himself, ignore him, but Bruce knew what it felt like to be feeling what Loki probably was. He set the stuff in front of the banished god and smiled kindly at him. "I am sorry Loki..." he murmured before going back to his seat.

Loki blinked in surprise at the man's apology and smiled to himself as he started to make two peanut butter sandwiches. He set a cut sandwich in front of his son and sat next to the boy before picking him up and setting him in his lap, he felt like he was making _some_ head way into getting the team to trust him again.

* * *

A week later found the Adventures' team, minus Loki, who was napping in his room, in the living room, watching the news for any signs of trouble. They heard a loud rumble of thunder and a flash of lightning momentarily blinded them before their visions cleared. Steve was the first to recover. As the Captain blinked the spots from his vision he saw four small children standing in the middle of the now wrecked, again, room. Steve vaguely heard Tony (who still had his cat attributes by the way) complaining about it as he watched the group of slightly afraid children. He jumped slightly when he heard Thor's voice from behind them.

"Dang it... I miscalculated... we were supposed to be standing together..." the blond king god pouted and sighed as he went to the four children, two girls and two were boys, most of them had Loki's green eyes, but one girl who had waist length raven black hair had Thor's blue eyes. Clint blinked a few times to clear his vision and stared at the group of five people, four of whom where _children_ he knew instantly who they belonged to and sighed softly. Too bad his ex boss was upstairs in his room napping at the moment.

Thor looked around the room with a grin and started to frown when he didn't see Loki or Jormun around. "Where's the other two?" he asked, bending to pick up the four children who had yet to speak or introduce themselves. Thor squished down the instant worry that sprung into his eyes and took a calming breath.

Clint looked up at Thor's voice, his vision, not as impaired as the others at the brightness of the light, having had been wearing his sunglasses. "The th... two of them are upstairs taking a nap. Loki's been a little tired lately." he informed his former boss's lover. He watched the blond tense and sighed softly. "No Thor, he isn't sick. He is quite well actually. just been more tired than normal." he lied, knowing Loki didn't want the man to know anything just yet.

Tony noticed the slip and the lie and narrowed his eyes slightly at Hawkeye but didn't call him on it, figuring there was a reason for it. He was going to ask later, when they were alone.

Thor nodded and escorted the family of kids upstairs and to Loki's room where they heard a squeal and a thump a few seconds later.


End file.
